


Meeting in Five

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Just some daytime, office shenanigans.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Meeting in Five

**Author's Note:**

> Day fourteen prompt: workplace

Sunlight through the blinds is glaring into his eyes. He grunts and rears back, dragging the both of them from Link's desk to Rhett's. "Trying to blind me, babe?"

"Yeah, thought it'd be funny when you can't see on that zoom meeting."

He kicks at his ankle in protest.

"Kidding. I'm too tall to tell the light's gonna hit your face, bo."

"Sure."

"Brat." He swats at Link's ass, rhythm going off for a moment.

He clenches very purposefully though garners little more than a hitched intake of breath behind him.

"We ain't got that much time, quit fuckin' around."

"Poor choice of words."

Rhett just amps up the tempo until Link's struggling to remain braced on his desk.

He comes with a sharp, poorly muffled groan. Before he's finished pulsing, he yanks Link up and back, flush to the front of him, open zipper hitting the backs on his thighs as he jerks him off with firm, rapid strokes. He apathetically watches the resulting mess across his desk, not having the brain cells available to care.

When Link looks down, he sighs. "This is why we started over there."

"You're the one who moved us."

"Didn't think about all the crap on your desk."

"Too late now, brother."

Link squirms free and is instantly waddling around with his pants by his ankles, grabbing tissues and wiping up the worst of it. "Didn't get your laptop at least." There's a stash of wipes and he finally hikes up his pants to walk there like a normal human being.

The mess is already gone as Rhett, pants and belt back in place, comes up behind him once more. He gets his mouth up by his ear, rumbling real low, "What about my mess, honey?" He watches Link's ear go pink. "Gonna let it drip all in your shorts? We ain't going home yet, you know that."

All that answers is a little garbled nonsense and a whimper.

"Yeah I know you like that." One hand gropes at his behind as he steps away. "C'mon we got a meeting in five."


End file.
